


Continuing Education

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Turtlecest, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 3,777 One shot 2k3Summary: Leonardo finds that Michelangelo's ability to learn new things can be quite astounding.  It can also be very arousing as well.Rated: NC-17





	Continuing Education

** I **

            When Leonardo stepped out of his father’s room he was mildly surprised to discover that the television was off.  Considering the time of day, a certain orange masked brother of his should have been absorbed in his latest game, but there was no sign of Michelangelo.

            Mellow and relaxed as he usually was following his afternoon meditation session with Master Splinter, Leo remained where he was for a moment, indulging in a good stretch.  He was about to head into the kitchen when an odd clicking sound caught his attention.

            Since it was coming from the darkened dojo, Leo turned in that direction instead.  He avoided touching the light switch as he entered, sure that illuminating the room would scare off whatever was making that sound.

            From habit, Leo quickly stepped out of the small rectangle of light that spilled through the open doorway from the lair proper.  Silently stalking towards the mysterious sound, Leo suddenly stopped as something loomed up in front of him.

            At that same moment, from the other side of the dojo, Leo heard someone shout, “Ow!”

            “Mikey?” Leo asked.

            “Leo, don’t move dude,” Mikey said.

            “What are you doing?”  Leo tried to see his brother, but the darkness was complete.  “Did you put something in the middle of the room?”

            “Those are obstacles bro’,” Mikey told him.  “I’m practicing.  Stop talking ‘k?  I want to see if I can find you.”

            Leo wanted to ask what his brother was practicing but decided it would be easier to remain silent as Mikey had requested and let the next few minutes play themselves out.

            The clicking started up again and Leo realized the sound was being made by Mikey.  Waiting patiently, Leo heard his brother coming closer.

            A loud thud interrupted the clicking, followed by an immediate “Shell!”

            “Are you all right?” Leo asked with some concern.

            “Yeah,” Mikey said.  “This is harder than I thought.”

            “What exactly is harder than you thought?” Leo asked curiously.

            “Echolocation dude,” Mikey answered.  “I saw this special on TV about how they’re teaching young blind kids to navigate by bouncing clicks off of objects.  You know, like bats do?  You make the clicking sound with your tongue and that sound bounces off stuff back to your ears.  Some of the best practitioners can run, ride a bicycle, or even skateboard.”

            “Why do you want to learn to do that?” Leo asked, amazed as always by the things that caught his youngest brother’s attention.

            “Just think, Leo,” Mikey said excitedly.  “Next time we get trapped in some dark, scary place without a flashlight, we’ll still be golden ‘cause I can lead us right out of there!”

            “Maybe we should just avoid getting caught in a dark, scary place without our flashlights,” Leo told him.

            “Work with me here,” Mikey scolded.  “I even turned my mask around so I wouldn’t be tempted to peek.”

            Leo chuckled, knowing that nothing he said would dissuade Mikey from his latest project.  Sometimes it was difficult to motivate Mikey into become interested in things, but once the youngest turtle was determined to do something, it got done.

            “How can I help?” Leo asked.

            “Can you shift a few things?  I set this up and kinda know where stuff is; it’d be better practice if I didn’t know where the obstacles are,” Mikey said.

            “It certainly sounded as though you’d forgotten where you’d placed things,” Leo teased as he obligingly dragged the upended weight bench that was in front of him ten feet to his left.

            “Hey, I’ll have you know I dodged three things before I hit something,” Mikey said in his own defense.  “Only I don’t know if I missed ‘em because of the echolocation or ‘cause I knew they were there.”

            “Then you need to keep talking or hum a song while I move the rest of this stuff, that way the sounds I’m making won’t tell you anything,” Leo said, finding another of Mikey’s obstacles in the dark and shoving it elsewhere.

            The opportunity to talk about how helpful his newly acquired talent would be to their team was all the encouragement Mikey needed.  Mikey began by listing all of the situations they’d been in before and how echolocation could have helped and then started making up scenarios.  He was becoming very enthusiastic by the time Leo was finished creating a new obstacle course for Mikey to circumnavigate.

            “Okay bro’,” Leo said, interrupting his brother.  “Everything has been changed.  As an added incentive, I’ll give you a reward if you can dodge this stuff and locate me.”

            Leo grinned when the very audible sound of Mikey swallowing reached his ears.  “A reward?” Mikey asked.

            “Yep,” Leo said, sliding silently through the maze of objects he’d created.  “One that I guarantee you’ll enjoy,” he added in a hoarse whisper.

            Almost immediately the sound of Mikey’s clicking filled the room.  Leo chose a spot near one of the support pillars and froze, regulating his breathing so that Mikey wouldn’t hear him.

            With his eyes adjusted to the deep gloom, Leo watched as Mikey’s dark shape came into view.  His brother was walking forward slowly, his hands out about a foot in front of his chest so that he wouldn’t smash face first into anything.

            One by one, Mikey found the scattered obstacles without bumping into them.  Leo was more than a little amazed by how quickly his brother mastered his newest skill, reminding himself that Mikey had always had an incredible amount of natural talent.

            Watching Mikey maneuver his way between objects so seamlessly started to excite Leo and he found himself growing anxious to give Mikey his reward.  His brother’s raw gifts were one of the things Leo found so fascinating about the youngest; no matter how much they all learned and grew they never seemed to find a limit to Mikey’s abilities.

            Within minutes Mikey appeared to have honed in on Leo’s position, dodging a stack of weights as he unerringly made straight for his oldest brother.  Standing completely still, Leo waited as the clicking sound Mikey was making faded out and his brother’s hands touched Leo’s plastron.

            “Found you,” Mikey said, proud of his accomplishment.

            “Yes you did,” Leo whispered, taking hold of Mikey’s wrists and moving them aside so that he could press himself up against his brother.

            Mikey responded to the move by flattening his hands on Leo’s carapace and tightening his hold so that Leo couldn’t wriggle out of his grip.  “What’s my reward?” he asked with an anticipatory quiver.

            “It starts off with a little something like this,” Leo said, capturing Mikey’s lips with his own.

            His brother’s immediate churr told Leo that Mikey had already worked himself into an aroused state and that knowledge had Leo churring in return.  Tongues were instantly added to the equation, followed quickly by the brothers rubbing their bulging plastrons against each other.

            “Where . . . ?” Mikey gasped out, dragging his mouth off of Leo’s.

            “Right here,” Leo answered, pushing against his brother until Mikey lowered himself to the ground.

            When Mikey started to lift a hand to his mask, Leo quickly grabbed it.  “Leave it,” he ordered, “embrace the darkness.”

            “Oh shell, Leo,” Mikey moaned, the thought of succumbing to one of Leo’s kinks making his dick hard enough to drop down from its protective pouch.

            Leo’s dark chuckle was followed by his wrapping a hand around Mikey’s erection.  On his carapace, Mikey automatically spread his legs, churring as he felt Leo crawl down his body and swallow his cock.  Unable to see what his oldest brother was doing, Mikey could only focus on his other senses, and the feeling of Leo deep throating him practically overloaded all of them.

            Just as he felt Mikey’s cock begin to throb, Leo pulled his mouth away, earning a groan of disappointment from his brother.  Retaining a solid grip on Mikey’s cock, Leo licked around the base and then slid his tongue lower, feeling for the tight entrance beneath his brother’s tail.

            “Le~o!” Mikey exclaimed, despite his efforts to stay as quiet as possible.

            He didn’t want any of his other family members to interrupt them at this point, but Leo was working his tongue slowly into Mikey’s anal cavity, and the slithering wetness had Mikey bucking his hips frantically.

            “Shh,” Leo exhorted, his breath hot against Mikey’s puckered opening.  “Just a little more.”

            Using both hands, Leo held Mikey’s hips still as he once more forced his tongue inside his brother.  Mikey’s whimpering urged him on, the feeling of Mikey’s cock bouncing against the top of his skull reminding him that his brother probably wouldn’t last much longer.

            “Leo, _please_ ,” Mikey wheedled breathlessly, his need for release becoming critical.

            That seemed to be enough assurance that Mikey was ready and Leo removed his tongue, rising onto his knees in order to caress his own raging hard-on, spreading the precome over the head and shaft in a slick layer.  Giving Mikey no verbal warning, Leo grabbed his brother’s legs, lifted them to his shoulders, and plunged into Mikey’s body.

            Mikey immediately crossed his ankles behind Leo, using the muscles in his legs to lift his hips into each of Leo’s thrusts.  It was the best way he knew to get Leo’s cock as far into him as possible, which paid off when Leo stroked a certain set of nerve endings inside his youngest brother.

            The gasps and churrs escaping Mikey’s throat encouraged Leo to take hold of his brother’s cock once more.  Having Mikey bouncing up to meet his drives was tipping Leo quickly towards the edge, and he was determined to bring Mikey with him.

            A few fast pulls later and Mikey groaned through his release, hot cum spilling over Leo’s hand.  The shaking and squirming form beneath him was enough to make Leo climax as well, his hips pushing forward so that he could shoot his seed far into his brother’s core.

            Once he’d completely emptied himself, Leo slipped out of Mikey’s body, waiting as Mikey unclasped his ankles.  Leo could feel Mikey’s legs quivering as he helped his brother lower them to the floor, and then Leo crawled up to lie next to Mikey.

            For a few minutes they just breathed together, allowing the quiet to calm their still wildly beating hearts.  Finally Mikey rolled his head to the side and asked, “Can I take my mask off now?”

            “Only if you’ll teach me how to do that echolocation thing,” Leo responded.

            Stripping the mask from his face, Mikey leaned down so that he was close enough to see Leo’s eyes.  “Do I get to offer you an incentive too?” he asked mischievously.

            “Oh please do,” Leo answered with a great deal of anticipation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** II **

            “So what’s all this?” Michelangelo asked as he entered the garage in response to a note Leo had left for him.

            Two long work benches had been shoved together and on top of them were several boxes of various sizes, a couple of safes, and a number of small doors fitted with locks and bolts of almost every variety they had ever come across.  It was a collection Donatello had worked to acquire over a number of years and to which he regularly added new objects.

            Leonardo straightened from placing the last box on the table and smiled at his brother.  “Remember a couple of nights ago when the Purple Dragon you and Raph were chasing darted into that stairwell and slammed the door in your face?”

            Mikey grimaced.  “Yeah.  It had a solid metal core set in a metal frame and I couldn’t kick it in.”

            “You couldn’t pick the lock either,” Leo reminded him.

            Warning lights blinked on in Mikey’s head and he hastily said, “It was okay though; Raph caught him when he came out in the alley.”

            “After he spent nearly an hour waiting for the guy,” Leo said.  “That left both of you vulnerable.  There are going to be times like that when neither Don or I are available and you’ll need to be just as adept at picking locks as we are.”

            Mikey started to scoot backwards, saying, “You know, this is a great idea and all, but right now there’s this program coming on that I promised I’d watch with Master Splinter.”

            Leo darted out from behind the work benches as Mikey turned and caught his brother’s shoulder.  Spinning him, Leo shoved Mikey towards the display.  “Master Splinter can watch his program without you; this is your priority for the night.”

            “The _night_?” Mikey asked, stressing what he envisioned as a long, tedious, and boring evening.

            “However long it takes, Michelangelo,” Leo said, using his brother’s full name for emphasis.

            “Dude,” Mikey groaned as Leo placed a lock picking kit into his hand.

            “This shouldn’t be difficult for a guy who spends so many hours playing video games,” Leo told him.  “You just need to focus.”

            “That’s easy for you to say,” Mikey whined, “you think this is interesting.”

            Looking at his brother for a minute, Leo’s expression became thoughtful.  “Maybe we can find a way to make this interesting for you too.  Instead of looking on this as though it’s a chore, why don’t you use your imagination and turn the task into a game?”

            Mikey immediately perked up.  “A game huh?  I suppose I could pretend I’m chasing a rabbit into his den, and the tumblers are obstacles I have to manipulate so that I can catch the rabbit.”

            Leo couldn’t help but laugh at the ease with which Mikey’s creativity took over, turning a tedious task into something playful.

            “Maybe I should time you,” Leo said.  “Give the challenge an extra layer of difficulty.”

            Looking over the row of test objects, Mikey grimaced.  “I don’t think that’s gonna be necessary.”

            “Then an enticement,” Leo said.  Waving a hand over the locked objects, he told Mikey, “Hidden in one of these is a tube of lubricant.  Find it within the next ten minutes and you can decide what to do with it.”

            A calculating gleam flashed in Mikey’s blue orbs.  “Ten minutes, huh?  That’s gives me about thirty seconds with each lock.  If I find that lube, you’re bottoming bro’.”

            Leo stepped back, crossed his arms, and smiled.  “Don’t get cocky.  Thirty seconds may seem like an eternity, but you couldn’t get a door open two nights ago.”

            “That’s ‘cause I wasn’t motivated,” Mikey replied.  “Your butt is a great motivator.”

            “Good to hear that,” Leo said, “because time starts _now_.”

            Caught off guard, Mikey almost dropped the lock picks as he leaped for the first box in the row.  Fortunately it was a cheap model and he managed to get it open in under ten seconds.

            Mikey hadn’t expected to find the lubricant quickly and wasn’t disappointed to see that the box was empty.  Of course Leo was going to turn this into a challenge, but he was also sneaky enough not to put the lube in the very last box either.

            One by one Mikey worked the locks, mentally counting off the time in order to keep himself focused.  Though several of the first group were hardly a challenge, Mikey hit a safe with a locking mechanism he hadn’t tackled before.  It took him two minutes to crack that one, which ate up all of the cushion that Mikey had built up with the easy locks.

            Now Mikey was starting to sweat.  He had no doubts at all that Leo would not reward him if he went even one second over the ten minute time allocation.  Mikey really, really wanted that prize too; Leo did not give up his ass very often.

            “Focus, Mikey,” Leo murmured.  “Four minutes.”

            Allowing his mind to wander into the realm of possible failure had cost Mikey several precious seconds.  Scowling with determination, he quickly opened the next two locks in the sequence.

            Then once more he got stuck on a fairly complicated locking mechanism.  Frustration nearly got the better of him as he for one brief second thought about slamming one of his nunchaku into the lock in order to open it.

            “One minute, fifty seconds,” Leo said.

            Mikey growled, barely restraining himself from jamming the pick into the center of the lock.  Then he took a deep breath and made himself think of this as a boss battle.  Beat the lock, move to the next level.

            Taking his hands off of the locks picks, Mikey spent a couple of his remaining seconds flexing his fingers and re-centering himself.  While he did that, he thought back to the first tough lock and remembered what he’d had to do in order to beat it.

            Feeling much more confident, Mikey attacked the lock again.

            “Forty seconds,” Leo said.

            There were still locks to be opened, but Mikey’s concern now was in opening the one before him.  Whether he won or not, he was beating this boss.

            Then he felt a tumbler give and heard the snap of the lock as it released.  With a shout of triumph, he swung open the door.

            Empty.

            “Seventeen seconds,” Leo said.

            If Mikey had been prone to cursing, he might have used a few choice words.  Instead, he jumped to the next lock in the line.  Fortunately this one was on a small jewelry box.  Though it wasn’t a hard lock to open, it did require a steady hand and a delicate touch.

            Biting his bottom lip, Mikey gently inserted the appropriate tool and jiggled it.  The hasp sprang up as the lock disengaged, and Mikey opened the lid.

            Music began to play and a tiny ballerina danced inside the box.  Under her lay the tube of lubricant.

            “Got it!” Mikey chortled, holding the lubricant up for Leo to see.

            “Two seconds,” Leo teased.  “Hardly exciting.”

            Adrenaline pumping, Mikey stalked towards his brother.  “Hardly exciting?  I’ll give you exciting.  Hands and knees now.  I want to see that fine ass I just worked so hard for.”

            Leo dutifully assumed the position, churring lightly when Mikey stroked a hand over his butt cheeks and then squeezed them.

            Seeing Leo’s tail flip up as encouragement made Mikey churr as well.  He was practically salivating as he eyed the inviting opening that seemed to wink at him.

            Though he wanted nothing more than to fuck his brother right then, Mikey decided that he’d worked hard for the privilege and deserved to draw the enjoyment out.  Walking over to the shelves where Don kept some of his ‘toys’, Mikey selected a vibrating butt plug.

            Coating it with lubricant, Mikey slowly worked it into Leo’s ass.  His brother groaned softly as he was fully breached, and then grunted when Mikey started the device.

            Stepping back, Mikey watched as the vibrating motion began to have its desired effect on Leo.  It wasn’t long before Leo's cock made an appearance, a fairly good indication that the older turtle had been aroused long before Mikey found the lubricant.

            Mikey’s erection had also come out of hiding and he stroked it, reaching full hardness before stepping in front of Leo.

            “Suck it,” Mikey instructed in a hoarse tone.

            Leo’s lips circled the top of Mikey’s cock.  With the end of his tongue, Leo lapped at the tip, titillating the head and causing Mikey to grab onto his brother’s skull.

            Opening wider, Leo remained still as Mikey used his mouth.  Precum squirted down Leo’s throat as Mikey grew more and more excited.

            Breathing heavily, Mikey pulled away from the warm wetness of his brother’s oral cavity.  As good as it felt to have Leo give him a blow job, Mikey’s true aim was farther down.

            As Mikey moved around behind Leo and kneeled down, he saw with great satisfaction that his brother’s cock was dripping onto the floor beneath him.  Feeling mischievous, Mikey inched the plug nearly all of the way out of Leo, and then rammed it back into him.

            “Ugh!” Leo exclaimed, his dick jumping between his legs.

            Grinning, Mikey shifted the plug around, listening as Leo’s churrs were interspersed with low moans.

            “Want something, Leo?” Mikey asked.

            “Mikey . . . .” Leo responded, a warning in his tone.

            Knowing he was pressing his luck, Mikey removed the butt plug from Leo’s ass and replaced it with his dick.

            Pushing into Leo was everything and more than Mikey had anticipated.  His brother was so tight that his anal cavity hugged every inch of Mikey’s length.  As Mikey began to thrust, his brother’s snug walls provided enough friction to bring Mikey to the edge very quickly.

            Gripping the top edge of Leo’s carapace with one hand, Mikey reached under him to grasp his cock.  Leo’s shudder was all the inducement Mikey needed to begin stroking his brother’s dick.

            Curving his body over Leo’s, Mikey rutted into him, grunting as he plowed his brother’s ass.  He felt Leo’s cock throb in his hand and then expand suddenly.  With a low keening cry, Leo climaxed.

            As he came, Leo’s ass clamped down hard on Mikey’s cock.  The heat that had pooled in Mikey’s gut swiftly flowed into his penis and he shouted when his orgasm struck.

            Panting, Mikey draped himself over Leo’s shell and rode out the spasms as he fully expelled his cum into Leo.  With a final heavy exhale, Mikey pulled out of his brother, leaving a sticky trail of jizz on Leo’s backside.

            Flopping onto the floor near his brother, Mikey watched as Leo slowly crumpled onto his side next to him.

            “Damn that was good,” Mikey said with a grin.

            “Don’t curse,” Leo said automatically, draping an arm across Mikey’s chest.

            “I could have gotten all those locks,” Mikey said after a couple of minutes.  “Now that I know the trick to the hard ones, there is no locked door that I can’t handle.”

            “I’m glad to hear that, Mikey,” Leo said, rising up onto his elbow so he could look down at his brother.  “You really shouldn’t mouth off though.  We aren’t finished here yet, you still have to tackle the combination locks.”

            Mikey groaned.  Seeing the self-satisfied expression on Leo’s face made Mikey narrow his eyes in cunning thought.

            Grasping the back of Leo’s neck, Mikey pulled him into a kiss.  When he finally relinquished his hold, Mikey said, “You’d better be up for another round, ‘cause when I beat the next set of locks, we’re going to explore Don’s box of toys together.”

            “Is that what you call ‘levelling up’?” Leo asked, eyes glittering with amusement.

            “Yep,” Mikey answered.  “You know me, I can play _all_ night long.”

 

End


End file.
